Here's to the Night
by Lady Caite
Summary: (rating will change in later chapters) Hermione, to her chagrine, is apprenticed to the one and only Professor Snape....not what you might think... just how will ol' Severus react when Hermione has had enough of, well, him?


::sighs:: Well, I've finally done it. I've begun a Severus/Hermione centrical fanfiction. ^.^ Well, this is just a taste of what the real story will unfold....at this stage, I am basically testing the waters, so to speak. Let me know what you think! Thanks! ^.^ Give me some feed back, and I will post the next chapter....it's already underway!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: Regretfully, I am not the creative genius responsible for the wonderful world that is Harry Potter....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter .1.   
  
  
Hermione stared down in disbelief at the slip of parchment which had taken up residence between the pitcher of iced pumpkin juice and the platter of raspberry scones. She reached for it, her hand quavering slightly, and paused, just above the paper. _How could the results have come back already? _ Her brow furrowed; she had only taken the exam the day before. _Well, there's no way to know unless you grow a spine and look at the bloody letter. _  
  
The Staff of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to confer one apprenticeship to  
each of the following seventh year students:  
*Blaise Zabini----------- Professor Minerva McGonigal  
*Hermione Granger----- Professor Severus Snape  
*Ernie McMillin--------- Madame Sybil Trelawney  
Due to their perfect results on the selection exam, each student has been matched with a faculty member with whom they share a parallel talent.  
  
Hermione scowled, _What the hell do _I_ have in common with someone like _HIM_???? _She read on:  
  
The three chosen will please report to their assigned mentor at the start of first period.  
  
Her heart sank. She had hoped to be assigned to, if she was chosen, that is, to Professor McGonigal. Transfiguration was far more interesting than potions and was something that she could see herself working with in the future. _Well, that isn't _entirely_ true, _she told herself grudgingly. It was the potions master that turned her off, not the addictively subtle, cold romance of potions.   
  
Her head was beginning to hurt, and she rested it against the palm of her hand, trying to relax the tension in her neck.  
  
Wot's the matter, Hermione? Eat something particularly nasty this morning? Ron grinned at her, shoveling several links of sausage into his mouth.   
  
She grimaced as a little of the grease squeezed out from his lips.  
  
Aw, c'mon. It can't be that bad. Try the sausage, it's pretty good today. He held out a string of links at her.  
  
She shook her head, feeling nauseous. No thank you, Ron. I'm not very hungry right now. The thought of facing Snape had killed her appetite. Though, he wasn't going to be able to treat her like a total subordinate anymore. Her status had been raised. Though, knowing Snape, her newly acknowledged station would mean nothing to him. In fact, it would most likely infuriate him; she was, after all, one of his least favorite students at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. Everything all right, Hermione? You're looking kinda pale.   
  
I'm fine. I'll see you two later. She didn't feel like sharing her news with the boys right now. Right now, she had a date with destiny, aka Professor Severus Snape. Still holding her letter, she left the hall and made her way to the dungeons.   
  
Too busy mulling over her soon-to-be encounter with the potions master, Hermione had forgotten her books. She had reached the door and was about to knock, when she realized her error. Bloody hell! She turned around and ran up the stairs. She was going to be late, even if she ran. She stood at the foot of the stairs which led to the Gryffindor common room. Accio satchel! A few seconds later, a cloth bag flew into her hands.   
  
She fingered the timeturner hanging around her neck. Just a few turns should do it. She looked down at the ornament in her hands, the bag slung over her shoulders, and walked towards the dungeon. She didn't see as the door to a side room opened, but she felt it as it slammed into her chest and hands, crushing the timeturner. Oh shit! The world swirled around her as she flew from her day into an unknown era.  
  
  
==================================================================  
Really bad, I know, but this was just the exposition.....now that I have all that awkward crud out of the way, I can get to the good stuff, like encounters of the Snape kind... Please review! Thank you! ^.^ -Caite


End file.
